


Closure

by neurotrophicfactors



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, M/M, spoilers for High Noon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurotrophicfactors/pseuds/neurotrophicfactors
Summary: With matters between Sloane Kelly and the Collective settled, Naota Ryder has an important conversation with Reyes Vidal.





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't abandoned my other works, but I've been struggling with some pretty nasty creative block for a couple months now, so this is a sort of writing exercise to help get me back into it. Also, it's a scene that I felt was missing from the culmination of Reyes' romance (GIVE ME MORE, DAMMIT), so this is a kind of continuation of that. I won't even pretend it's not self-indulgent.

The inside of Naota Ryder’s mouth tastes like cheap whiskey and Reyes Vidal’s tongue. It’s a heady mix of honeyed malt and the almost medicinal bitterness of whatever concoction Kian made at Reyes’ request. There’s warmth in his gut and along the side of his body where he’s pressed up against the other man, Reyes’ arm draped across his shoulders in a way that could be called casual were it not for the lips that occasionally brush his temple.

After spending some time dancing (and kissing), Naota and Reyes acquired drinks from the bar to nurse while they spoke in the privacy of Tartarus’ side room. Here the music is muted, like the dull throb of a fading headache, and it allowed them to converse without shouting over the cacophony as they sat close together on the booth side of the table.

Between Reyes’ lifestyle and Naota’s reserved nature, there will likely always be some secrets left untold—intentionally or not—but now there are fewer. They spoke of Reyes’ background in ballroom dancing and Naota’s in ballet and contemporary; a lightheartedness that was needed after they spent some time negotiating the establishment of a Nexus outpost on Kadara. During lulls in the conversation they traded kisses, and Naota finds that he is quickly becoming addicted to the shape of Reyes’ mouth and the precise feeling of it pressed against his own.

Now they simply sit in silence. Even with his eyes closed, Naota can see the glare of the red lights that offer dim illumination to the room, creating a mood that is at once dangerous and seductive. A part of him is still reeling at the revelation that Reyes is the Charlatan, even as another part of him had its suspicions. At first he was hurt that Reyes hadn’t told him, but he’s had time to think about it now—how long Reyes has been conducting his operatives from the shadows versus how long he and Reyes have known each other. Telling Naota the truth had the potential to put far more at risk than just their relationship, and besides… it would be rather hypocritical of Naota to condemn Reyes for lying out of omission when his own history isn’t as spotless as he would have the Andromeda Initiative believe. One day he’ll share that story with Reyes, when he’s ready.

His crew isn’t ready to trust Reyes, and they’ve made no efforts to conceal their doubts. But as far as Naota is concerned, his trust was never really broken, and he has no need for anyone’s blessing to see their relationship through. He is neither a child nor a nineteenth century maiden to be given away. He’s comfortable here in the circle of Reyes’ arm, and if that’s a mistake he will own it when the time comes.

Reyes’ hand tightens briefly on Naota’s upper arm to catch his attention. “Naota,” he says, his voice low.

Naota hums inquisitorially without opening his eyes.

“I wanted to talk about what happened in the cave.”

Heat rises to Naota’s face and he licks his lips with embarrassment. That could be referring to any number of things—a lot happened in that cave. After the reveal and the ‘duel’ that followed, adrenaline was running high. And so was passion. There’s a psychology term for it— _misattribution of arousal.._. “Before or after Sloane was killed?” Naota asks.

“During, actually,” Reyes replies.

Naota’s eyes blink open. Ah, so they’re having _this_ conversation. “Yeah?”

Reyes’ hand slips from his shoulder to the back of Naota’s neck as the smuggler leans back to look at him. Naota finds himself caught in the hazel of his gaze. Reyes’ expression is carefully neutral as he speaks. “You’re a sniper.”

“I am.”

“You have faced off with other snipers before.”

A guilty part of him finds a thrill in it: may the best sharpshooter win. “I have.”

Reyes studies his eyes with a scientist’s vigilance before he drops his head with a huffed breath. “I’ll admit, I was surprised when you allowed my man to take his shot.”

When he _allowed_ it. The wording is very deliberate on Reyes’ part, and this does not go unnoticed by Naota. He sighs—the memory of it still leaves a sour taste in his mouth. He shifts to face Reyes and the other man’s hand slips even further until it just rests on his closest shoulder.

“Every instinct I have from my Alliance days was screaming at me to save her,” Naota tells him. “What you did was dishonourable, but in that moment I could only think of two things.”

Reyes raises his eyebrows. “And those were?”

“‘ _Fuck protection fees’_ —”

Reyes barks a laugh—

“—and that if Sloane survived, she would make sure that you didn’t; whether that meant killing you in the cave or hunting you down later. She’d be on a warpath. You would never be safe.”

Reyes smiles, but there’s something cautious about it. “I hope you know that I never meant to involve you in the end process of Kadara’s politics. I know that you’re not a political man.”

Naota’s own smile in return is calm and warm. “I know.” It was something he and Reyes talked about once over drinks while Naota was working to bring some measure of order to the Badlands. Being a Pathfinder is bigger than squabbles over territory and leadership; it’s about the survival of the Milky Way’s colonists. _All_ of the Milky Way’s colonists, regardless of their relationship with Nexus leadership. Or at least, that’s how Naota feels about it. It’s how he thinks his dad would have looked at it.

“And about me being the Charlatan…”

“ _Don’t_.” Naota shakes his head once, firmly. “If you’re going to apologize for keeping it from me, it isn’t necessary. Yes, I was hurt that you didn’t tell me, but I understand why. A lot of things scare me, Reyes. I think a part of me is scared _all the time_. But _you_ don’t. And before anything else—smuggler, Shena, or the Charlatan—to me, you’re Reyes.”

Reyes’ eyes soften and his hand returns to the back of Naota’s neck while his other hand comes up to cup Naota’s jaw. Naota’s eyes slide shut the moment before their lips touch, and then for a long minute there’s just the steady movement of their mouths, tongues tasting and teeth testing while a low hum of arousal blooms in Naota’s stomach—too far beneath the surface to lead to anything more, but flaring briefly as Reyes’ thumb follows the path of his jugular. Naota rests his own palm in the centre of Reyes’ chest, feels the pounding of his heart beneath layers of clothing and flesh.

When they finally part, mere inches between them, Reyes murmurs into the space, “I allied myself with the right man.”

Naota laughs and can’t resist the urge to press a quick kiss to Reyes’ mouth. “I hope this isn’t how you consummate all of your alliances.”

“I think _that_ was taken care of in the cave,” Reyes says, his eyes lidded. “By _you_.”

Naota flushes.

“And no—just the ones that are really important.” He leans in until his breath tickles Naota’s ear. “I’ll return the favour later—I promise.”

A shiver runs down Naota’s spine and he whispers back, “I’ll hold you to it.”

There’s a satisfied grin on Reyes’ face as he leans back to look at him. “Good. I find reciprocity is important in any stable alliance.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Naota tugs Reyes forward by the front of his armour and he laughs against Naota’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I have other one-shots I've been very gradually working away at, so if reception is positive to this one, I may post them later as well.


End file.
